


Player vs. Player

by noncorporealform



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chaos Magic, Established Relationship, F/F, Hand & Finger Kink, Hardcore Gamer Sharon Carter, I can't believe I wrote passive-aggressive smut no wait this is totally something I would do, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivalry, Teasing, Telepathy, Video & Computer Games, n00b Wanda Maxmoff, shrug emoji, wanda you were not given telepathic powers for this (but keep doing it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noncorporealform/pseuds/noncorporealform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon is good at shooting and Wanda is good with her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Player vs. Player

**Author's Note:**

> I found the infighting about Wanda and Sharon in the tags this week to be so incredibly tedious. It just made me want them to bang instead. I've never been so glad I did something out of spite. 
> 
> [also pls don't call me out on my gaming cred, I had to invent a gaming style because look that is obviously not the important thing here]

“You think you can defeat me?” growled Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, deep in her chest.

“I know I can,” said Sharon Carter, highly trained sharpshooter, as she lifted her sights.

“I will vaporize you until there’s nothing left.”

“How are you going to do that when I’ve already shot you?”

“You already—YOU CHEATED.”

Wanda threw up the controller in frustration while Sharon laughed next to her. She slumped down and her legs flopped uselessly out in front of her. The countdown to respawning flashed on Wanda’s screen. They had set up two screens next to each other, a console each, to play co-op as they lounged on the couch.

Sharon sat cross-legged beside her, a sly grin on her face. She’d picked up the game a week before and had been nearly inseparable from it in the absence of any world-shattering events, somewhere in the transition between SHIELD and the CIA. It was a next-gen multiplayer she’d been looking forward to for months and was pleased to find it had a co-op mode that was PVP.

“This is because you have nothing but rare gear,” Wanda said.

“Well if you played on my team more often, you might actually level,” Sharon said. “One-on-one PVP is fine for now but, we’ve got a bigger team that I’m putting together. It would balance us out. Too many range players and no magic users at all.”

“Please don’t tell me—“

“Of course Steve is a defender tank.”

Wanda pushed a frustrated breath between her lips.

“Sam doesn’t play?” Wanda asked.

“He and Scott play Team Fortress 2 with Clint,” Sharon said. “You ready to get your ass handed to you again?”

“ _Wait_. Are you _grooming_ me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because our team is going to kick Stark’s team in the ass. Now level.”

“I’m going to tear you apart, puny sniper.”

Time after time Sharon could sneak around, whipping through familiar caverns while Wanda lost her grip on the environment. She shot like a pro, even while sprinting, a headshot nearly every time.

“SHIT!” Wanda swore as she died again.

The respawn screen returned. Wanda’s face was murderous. The little blond woman was smug, fey, and more smug as she smirked and stared at the screen. Wanda glared, her eyes beginning to glow red.

“I will defeat you this time,” Wanda said, the red leaving a trail of light as she turned her head.

The controller rose into the air. Wanda’s fingers trembled and twitched as her telepathic abilities manifested in red wisps of light. The controller clicked and clacked as it obeyed her commands and the streams of scarlet whispered as if chaos was coming down to chatter to the universe.

Her other hand went down the front of Sharon’s pajama’s.

Sharon gasped at the feeling of a hand between her legs. Wanda’s hand was still over the underwear while she groped in broad, hard squeezes. Sharon bit down on her jaw.

“Oh that is _evil_ ,” Sharon said.

“How’s your concentration now?” Wanda seethed through a smile.

Sharon breathed out like she was doing a particularly difficult pushup. Wanda’s hand worked until Sharon responded with shallow gasps, telling Wanda exactly what worked best to distract her.

Sharon still shot her avatar, but for once the defeat did not make Wanda yell in frustration. Sharon’s hand was a vice grip around the controller as she still refused to look anywhere but at the screen. A deep hum of frustration sounded in her through. She waited for Wanda to reappear. Wanda squeezed the very top of her labia which produced a high-pitched noise Sharon found difficult to suppress.

Wanda appeared from behind cover and eviscerated Sharon, claiming her advantageous sniping position.

Sharon’s avatar blinked back into existence. She began to run through the environment, trying to concentrate, but as Wanda massaged the flesh around her clit her resolve fell away. Despite her best efforts, she uncrossed her legs.

A surge of red pulsed in Wanda’s eyes. Energy snapped through the air like the trails of a lightning strike in slow motion. The sound of buttons clicking mixed with the whispering power. Her hand plunged into the silk of Sharon’s underwear at the exact same time as she threw a frag grenade. Sharon gasped, but not about watching her avatar explode.

Sharon’s frustrated lip-bite belied the fact that she lifted her hips to let Wanda’s clever, quick fingers work at her. Wanda dipped her fingers into wetness and stroked up to tease her clit. Then her twitching, witchy fingers were more rapid. Wanda’s smile sliced through her face as she flanked Sharon.

Sharon tried to push through the distraction. Wanda stroked the air to command an instrument with telepathy as she copied the motion to work Sharon’s body with the other hand. Sharon’s willpower was being decimated.

That’s when Sharon saw it. The lootcrate was glowing blue and she rushed to it before Wanda could find her again. The lid snapped open. The sniper gun was golden—rare. She’d seen it before and had coveted it. One bullet and the headshot would be brutal. Wanda’s avatar would burst open like a champagne popper on New Year’s.

Sharon’s legs shook as Wanda pushed her fingers inside. Her mouth opened as the gasps eked out, the ones that always preceded coming within seconds. She couldn’t focus. She saw the red enemy bar. Wanda’s avatar was coming directly at her and she knew what buttons to push to execute a quick kill shot.

The two fingers inside of Sharon moved back and forth independently and heat rushed up through Sharon’s belly. Her gasps were quicker and her grip on her controller shook.

She heard Wanda’s magic whisper again—but not from the hand that moved the controller.

Sharon could feel _something_ working her clit and she realized it was from a burst of Wanda’s telepathy. It all happened at once. The sound of an explosion, Sharon’s high moan lifting from her body as if someone had reached down and pulled it out of her, and the thud of Sharon’s controller as it hit the floor.

Sharon guessed she came for just under half a minute, her body spasming in rocking waves. She held Wanda’s arm still to keep her fingers inside as she rode them with her hips. Wanda helped her along by pushing up, hard. A warmth exploded deep within Sharon’s hips.

Sharon shook so hard that the wisps of her blonde hair trembled. So did her thighs and shoulders. Her breath came out as jagged puffs to accompany moans.

Her head dropped onto the back of the couch. She wouldn’t let go of Wanda’s arm, the presence of her fingers helping the aftershocks of a fantastic orgasm ride through her body. Wanda pressed up again and Sharon bit down on her hip to muffle a long hum of pleasure.

Wanda leaned closer to her, listening to the cute, quiet little sounds that she had made Sharon make.

“Look at that,” Wanda said. “I win.”

Sharon laughed in between panting.

“You only win rounds,” Sharon said. “You could shoot pvp as long as you want. We’re just—we’re just leveling— _mmm_.”

“Well then,” Wanda said. “I guess we’ll be at this for hours.”


End file.
